The Mysterious Dare
by Dandielion
Summary: Jet, Sonic, and Knuckles dare Silver to climb up an apple tree and take a leaf off of it then eat it. Silver did their dare now something very strange is going to happen. Please review and no flames please.


**The Mysterious Dare**

Silver was walking home from school with his friends Sonic, Knuckles, and Jet. Suddenly they stopped at a big tree with fresh apples on it. The boys sat down under the tree and started talking about stuff. "Everyone knows I'm the fastest," Sonic told his friends. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We know that Sonic," Knuckles said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, you tell us that every single day," Jet said. Silver didn't say anything and started reading a book about trees. He was smiling. Jet looked at him and smiled evilly. "Hey Silver," Jet said. Silver looked at him.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"I dare you to climb this tree and pull a leaf out of it then eat it," Jet told him. Silver shook his head and went back to his book.

"He's scared!" Sonic exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Silver blushed in embarrassment.

"No!" Silver exclaimed.

"You shook your head," Knuckles said, as he pointed at Silver. Silver put down his book and frowned.

"Stop teasing me," Silver said angrily.

"Then do the dare," Jet said. "I've heard of a myth that if you ate a leaf from a tree you could turn into one," Jet said smiling evilly. Silver went pale. He believed anything but he didn't like to be teased.

"Is that myth real?" Silver asked nervously, as he stared at the tree.

"Of course not! Why else would it be called a myth?" Jet asked, as he laughed. Sonic and Knuckles laughed too.

"You're a scary little hedgehog!" Knuckles exclaimed, as he laughed.

"You're a big baby!" Sonic laughed very hard.

"You'll always be a big baby," Jet said still laughing. Silver frowned angrily then looked back at the tree.

"I'll climb it," Silver said quietly. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him.

"What?" Jet asked.

"…I said that I'll do it…" Silver replied. Jet smiled, so did Sonic and Knuckles.

"Go on ahead then," Sonic told Silver. Silver took in a deep breath then let it out. After that he started climbing the tree. After a couple of minutes Silver reached the top and sat down on a branch. The boys down below were staring up at him with big smiles on their faces.

"Now grab a leaf," Jet told Silver. Silver pulled a medium sized green leaf off of the tree and stared at it. "Climb down now," Jet said. Silver climbed down and then stared at the leaf.

"Eat it," Knuckles urged. Silver opened his mouth wide and slowly put it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and started chewing. He then suddenly opened his eyes because the leaf tasted like apples.

"How's it taste?" Sonic asked.

"It…it tastes like apples," Silver replied then swallowed the leaf. The boys nodded then yawned.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna go home now," Jet said then walked off.

"Later," Knuckles said, as walked towards Angel Island.

"See you at school tomorrow Silver," Sonic said then sped off. Silver smiled and picked up his book.

"I did it. Now I'm not a big baby," Silver thought then walked back home. When he made it home he started to have a terrible headache. He went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. "Ohhh," Silver moaned in pain and rolled around in his bed. Suddenly his mother opened the door and stared at Silver.

"Honey, you can't go to school tomorrow okay," She said, as she walked over to him with a mug of tea.

"I'm fine," Silver said in pain, as he sat up.

"Drink this. It's good for your head," His mother said, as she handed him the mug. Silver took it and took a small sip. "You'll always be my little baby boy," His mother said, as she hugged him tightly. Silver frowned.

"Stop it mom. I'm twelve years old," Silver said angrily and in pain. He handed the mug back to his mother then laid down. His mother sighed then left the room. "Maybe…maybe it was that leaf I ate…" Silver thought. He shook his head rapidly. "No…that's just a myth," Silver whispered.

**The next day at school…**

Silver was sitting down in the cafeteria with his friends. His headache went away and he felt happy and fresh. Today Silver only packed fresh red apples for lunch. It was weird for him that he only packed apples because he never liked them until after he ate that leaf. "So, Silver. Your mom told me that you had a headache last night," Jet said. Silver nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm all better now," Silver said with a big smile on his face. Jet nodded and Silver took out his apples.

"I thought you didn't like apples," Knuckles said, as he pointed at Silver's apples. Silver shrugged.

"…well…they're healthy for you…" Silver said quietly and munched on an apple. Sonic stared at him then smiled.

"I heard that if you ate a leaf off of an apple tree you become an apple tree," Sonic told Silver about to laugh. Silver's eyes widened in fear and he dropped the apple. The boys started laughing.

"Is…is…is that true?" Silver asked.

"No! That's a myth, you big baby!" Sonic laughed really hard. Knuckles and Jet also started laughing really hard. Silver laughed a nervously along with them.

"Ha…ha…good joke Sonic," Silver said quietly and nervously. The boys kept laughing really hard and rolling around on the ground. "…it's not that…funny," Silver thought then picked up his apple and started munching on it again. Silver ate twelve apples and sighed. "That was very good," Silver said. Jet was now munching on a chocolate bar, Sonic was nibbling on a cookie, and Knuckles was eating a cupcake.

"You should eat more sweets Silver," Knuckles said. Silver smiled a little and his stomach was hurting extremely bad. Suddenly Silver felt like throwing up. He covered his mouth with his hand and ran to a near by bathroom. He ran to the toilet and stood over it. He tried to throw up but nothing came out. Silver held his stomach. His stomach was hurting non stop. Silver fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"…help," Silver whispered. Suddenly his stomach stopped hurting and his head started to hurt. He felt like something wanted to come out of himself. Silver moaned in pain then passed out.

**At Silver's house…**

Silver woke up in his bed drenched in sweat. His head was throbbing then his stomach was hurting. Silver moaned then his mother walked into the room with some herbs and an apple. His mother sat next to him while Silver moaned. "Here honey," His mother said, as she made him take some herbs. After that she handed him the apple. "Your friend Sonic told me that you liked apples now so…I brought you one," She said. Silver looked at the apple then snatched it away from her. After that he started eating it. His mother got up then left. She shut the door behind her then a doctor walked up to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Will he be okay?" She asked the doctor.

"I don't know," The doctor replied.

Silver just finished the apple then suddenly his head and stomach no longer hurt. Silver smiled and hopped out of bed. He walked out of his room and his mother and the doctor looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. "I'm all better now," Silver told them then walked pass them.

"I'm glad dear!" His mother called out to him. Silver went into his backyard and started kicking a soccer ball. Suddenly leaves burst out of him and branches too. Silver tried to scream but couldn't. Silver's feet and legs turned into roots and went into the ground. Silver's eyes went back inside his head and then his whole body turned into bark. After the tree was made apples grew on it, thirteen apples. Twelve from school and the one he had in his room. Silver was now a small apple tree.

**5 minutes later…**

Sonic, Jet, and Knuckles went to Silver's house to play his Wii with him. Sonic knocked on Silver's door and Silver's mother opened it. She smiled. "Oh come in boys. I'm making cookies. Oh and Silver's out in the backyard if you need him," His mother said happily, as the boys walked in.

"Thanks," Sonic said, as he, Jet, and Knuckles ran out into the backyard. They looked around and didn't see Silver. All they saw was a small apple tree in the center of the backyard.

"Sense when did Silver have a tree in his backyard?" Jet asked, as he walked up to the tree. Knuckles and Sonic did the same.

"Beats me…" Knuckles said quietly.

"Hey…maybe this tree is…Silver," Sonic whispered. Jet and Knuckles looked at him then looked back at the tree.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me if you liked it or not!**


End file.
